


Late Night

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Pink Floyd, Syd Barrett - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Drug Use, French Kissing, Frottage, Frustration, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: The Pink Floyd have had a long flight and are exhausted. However when they go to check in at their hotel, it seems they are overbooked. Syd and Roger end up in a room and Rick and Nick share another. After that's night's show, they find groupies have sneaked in, but Syd isn't interested. A tall blonde begins to fool around with Roger, and he takes her back to the room. Syd is already there in bed, having taken a taxi. Roger and the blonde begin having loud sex, and Syd tries everything not to hear it. Finally, he goes and stands in front of Roger's bed until he his noticed. He insults the groupie and is generally in a dreadful mood. Roger asks the girl to leave, and she does.Syd then climbs into bed with Roger and they converse about their previous sexual encounter. Eventually, the two have sex again, and it is mind blowing.  Syd then confesses something unexpected to Roger, something Syd has been sure of for some time.





	Late Night

The Pink Floyd arrived at their hotel, exhausted, and just wanting to check in to rest before they went on later that night, however, there was a problem, the hotel had accidentally over booked and there were only two rooms left.

"We apologize, and will not charge for your stay, since you were each promised a room." The manager stated, hoping they would forgive the mistake. It was not everyday that an up an coming hip music group was in their midst.

"Fine." Roger agreed. "Syd, you are with me, and Rick and Nick, you share the other room." Each sighed, for they were too tired to argue.

The rooms were small, and designed in quite a bizarre manner, possibly because of the hotel's age. Two very small bedrooms, each with a twin bed, instead of one bedroom with a queen sized bed. 

"Well, at least we will have some privacy, right?" Roger grinned. Syd rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting the time we fucked? I know what you look like, Rog." He laughed, picking out a room.

Roger went and had a quick cigarette, and then had a lie down as well. Jet lag was getting so bad, the band members didn't know if they were coming or going half the time!

A few hours later, they dressed, put on an amazing performance with lots of free-form guitar, 'Interstellar Overdrive' being the definite highlight. 

Back in the dressing rooms some girls had sneaked in to see them, and Roger was particularly interested in a tall blonde that was all legs and with glossy lips. They began kissing and touching, and it wasn't long before he was inviting her back to the hotel room he shared with Syd.

Syd wasn't interested in groupies just now, ever since being with Roger, he had felt differently about relationships, girls, and well, just about everything regarding sex. However, it seemed Roger had put their night together out of his head. It vexed Syd every time he saw Roger with his shirt off, but what could he do?

With a sigh, he took a couple Mandies and tried to forget. Not waiting for the other band members, Syd hailed a taxi and took it back to the hotel, where he went to his room, stripped to his underwear, and crawled under the covers.

A short time later, Syd awoke with a start to the sound of screaming! It was very close, and he wondered if a woman was being mugged in the street outside his window. Hearing laughter he then realized it was Roger and most likely that groupie fucking!

He put his pillow over his head to try to drown out the sound, to no avail. It still sounded like Roger was pulling a cat's tail, and groaning, dreadful!

At his wits end Syd pounded on the wall!

"Fuckin' shut up, I'm trying to sleep you cunts!" Syd bellowed. Normally, it was Roger that cursed like that, but Syd thought his friend had some nerve bringing a girl up into these tight living quarters!

Howling in pleasure, despite hitting the wall, Syd tore his covers off and went into Roger's room and stood at the foot of the bed, arms folded, and scowling. He wanted to see how long it would take to be noticed, even if he had no desire to see the two fucking like beasts.

As the girl was riding Roger, her back was to Syd, but Roger, once he noticed his band mate, began to yell and curse!

"Syd, fuckin' hell, what are you doing here? Trying to get in on the action?" He gave a nasty laugh that made him sound like a filthy old man.

"No!" Syd answered, no emotion to his voice.

"Then, what? Christ! You pick the most odd times to annoy a person, you know that?" Frustration could be heard in Rogers voice, he just wanted to get off and send this no name girl on her way!

"I can't sleep, I can't sleep with that cunt wailing as you drill your cock into her!" Syd's lips were tight, but he meant it, and the girl riding Roger whipped her head around to balk at being called such a word.

"I'm sure you've heard it before, sneaking into dressing rooms, or do you prefer whore?" The woman looked at Roger as if he should be sticking up for her dignity. Roger didn't.

"Think you better go on love, we do need our sleep." Roger suggested. 

Hopping off Roger, she did some swearing of her own but it was under her breath. Grabbing her clothes and dressing as quickly as she could, she looked back, opened the door, and slammed it!

The sheets were still peeled back, and Syd could not help but notice that Roger still seemed to be aroused. This caused his pulse to quicken, with both anxiety and desire. When he looked up, Syd and Roger's eyes locked. 

"Syd, are you jealous?" Roger asked.

Syd looked away, all of a sudden, the wallpaper was fascinating.

"Jealous of a groupie?"

Syd's skin flushed, and he was crimson from head to toe, but there wasn't much light, so it would have been difficult to see.

Syd sat on the very edge of Roger's bed, and asked something he was almost afraid to ask. However, not knowing would cause more distress, he believed.

Looking into Roger's eyes again, he spoke.

"That time we were together, did that mean anything to you, or was it like being with a groupie? Just a bit of meaningless fun that felt good at the time."

He let his eyes rest again on Roger's body, wanting desperate to be touched by the bassist's calloused hands.

"I care for you Syd, we are band mates, and I wouldn't have asked to share a room with you if I didn't favor you over the others. Honestly, I believed it was you who only wanted a one time fling with me. I don't know if you realize this, Syd, but you can pull any man or woman you want. You are a dandy, a one of a kind beautiful man, and well..I'm not! So if someone is interested in me, I'm going to go with it, as it does not happen frequently for me."

Syd was pained to hear these words come from Roger's lips, and before his friend could say anything, he climbed into bed next to him, and began kissing his face. Roger turned so that they were now facing, and moving closer. They kissed with open mouths, tongues flitting in and out, arms wrapped around each other. Heat was rising between the couple, and both were rocking their hips, frotting until Syd reached down and pulled his underwear off. Free, he could feel Roger so much better, their passion like electricity shooting through them.

"Rog, take me, take me like you did before. I think of you night and day, and how good you feel deep inside me. It has made me question everything!" Syd confessed quite a few things in a short amount of time, and that would take processing, right now though, Roger just wanted to be in Syd, and he began to finger him, this time Syd crying out!

Flipping Syd on his back, Roger licked his fingers and began inserting them one at a time. Syd arched as he had only been wanking since being with Roger, and that was certainly not the same.

"You ready?" Roger asked.

"Yes, Oh Christ, yes!" Roger entered Syd slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but Syd begged and begged for him to give him all he had all at once!

Once inside, Syd's heart fluttered, and he pulled Roger down for more deep kisses, as Roger ground his hips, and pumped deep inside his friend. One thing was for sure, he could get deeper into Syd then with any girl he'd ever had, and it drove him mad to have his whole shaft in.

"Fuck me, Rog, just like before!" There was a quiver in Syd's voice as his mind and body were overwhelmed in emotion as well as desire.

Roger nodded and moved his hips quicker, pinching Syd's nipples, and making guttural sounds that made Syd want to fire off like a rocket. Arm's around Roger's neck, he was breathing so heavy he was hoarse. Staring into each other's eyes, Roger was the first to come, as he had been stimulated earlier. Rocking his hips, he filled Syd with his hot seed, euphoria shooting through every vein. Next, was Syd, who had tears in his eyes as he painted his chest with his own opalescence, a hoarse scream accompanying a feeling that was better than any drug he'd ever done.

When each man's orgasm had finished washing over them, Syd whispered to Roger.

"I love you!"


End file.
